Problem: Jeff decides to play with a Magic 8 Ball. Each time he asks it a question, it has a 2/5 chance of giving him a positive answer. If he asks it 5 questions, what is the probability that it gives him exactly 2 positive answers?
Explanation: There are $\binom{5}{2}=10$ ways to choose 2 of 5 questions to give a positive response to. For each choice, there is a probability of $\left( \frac{2}{5} \right)^2 \left( \frac{3}{5} \right)^3$ that those 2 questions will yield a positive answer and the other 3 will not. Therefore, the total probability that exactly 2 of questions give a positve answer is $10 \left( \frac{2}{5} \right)^2 \left( \frac{3}{5} \right)^3 = \boxed{\frac{216}{625}}$.